


I'm Not Crying, I Only Have a Beast in my Eyes

by Cordelia69



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia69/pseuds/Cordelia69
Summary: A night off, watching a movie. What can go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Which one cried during a Disney movie?".
> 
> As always I have to thank my amazing friend and beta [Skep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skep)
> 
> Thank you, Darling!

Athos and Aramis had decided to go on a date a week ago.   
  
There aren't many things to do during the week in the city so, since both of them have the night off, they decide to have a pizza and pass the rest of the evening seated in some comfortable chairs in the cinema.    
  
They walk the short distance between the restaurant and the theatre not knowing what to watch yet, but when they arrive in front of the posters of the movies being shown, Athos knows exactly what Aramis will choose. He takes a deep breath and leads his fiance into the cinema.   
  
Aramis is a bit obsessed with choosing the right seat in the theatre, so once he sits down Athos takes the chair beside him.    
  
"You know, I heard they were making the live action of it, but with work and everything, I didn't realize it will be out this week. My sister loved it when we were kids and I learnt every single song," Aramis says, waiting for the trailers.    
  
"I never pictured you as one of the fans that knows every song," Athos replies.   
  
"Do you think that I have the whole DVD collection only for the movies? Of course, I know every song. I even have an album on my phone so I can listen to them whenever I want," he explains, grinning.   
  
Athos smiles, thinking that is typical of Aramis to have an album for everything.   
  
"But now shut up, it's starting!" he adds, hushing his lover and making himself comfortable.   
  
Athos knows that from now on he'll be permitted to talk during the intermission or when and if Aramis talks to him during the movie, so he shuts up and relaxes.   
  
The Disney logo has just shown up that Aramis is already taking his hand, squeezing it, excitedly. When the unmistakable music starts to play Athos looks at Aramis, noticing that his eyes are glossy with unshed tears.   
  
"You aren’t crying already, right?" he whispers, leaning toward Aramis.   
  
"Shhh," Aramis replies, sniffling.   
  
The movie goes on and Athos keeps one eye on Aramis and the other on the big screen in front of him. He really enjoys this version of the story, not remembering very well the last time he saw it. Sometimes Athos sees Aramis moving his mouth in sync with the scene in front of him, revealing that not only he knows every song but the dialogues too. It makes him smile. His big, fearless and amazing fiance enjoys watching Disney movies, knowing them by heart.    
  
As soon as the movie stops for the intermission, Aramis turns toward him. "Did you see that? It's awesome! Everything is like the animated version! It's perfect! And it mixes the old Disney movie with the original story! Oh, Athos, it's amazing!" he says in a rush. Athos has only time to nod and grin at him before the lights turn off and the movie starts again.   
  
He decides it's like watching a child in a funfair. But with Aramis is always like that. He did the same that time they were in the Colosseum and he saw the marks of the old stairs on the wall. Or when he stood in front of the famous Shakespeare And Company bookstore in Paris. Or when they were walking on the Charles Bridge in Prague. Aramis is always amazed by everything and everyone. And he's always optimistic, unlike him.   
  
At one point Aramis turns toward him. "Did you notice it? They gave the village the name of the first writer of the story. And with the 'rose' thing, it matches the original story," he whispers, smiling.   
  
Athos doesn't know how to reply to that and even if he knows he doesn't have time because Aramis turns again toward the big screen.   
  
Athos enjoys the rest of the movie in peace, Aramis still in his own world. When there's only ten minutes to the end, Athos sees Aramis tense, moving closer the screen and he knows that his fiance doesn't want anybody to disturb him. He doesn't see Aramis' face until the credits when he finally leans against the seatback, smiling.    
  
"Are you really crying?" Athos asks when he notices the tears on Aramis face. "And don't give me an excuse for it," he adds when his lover starts to protest.   
  
"It's only that it's like I am seven years old once again," he replies, wiping his face. "And it's so good! The cast, the scenery, the music! Everything is perfect. And the end? He is the prince. The costume, the hair, everything!" he rambles, still crying.    
  
Athos smiles, carried away by Aramis enthusiasm while he urges him to stand up and put his coat on. Walking outside the cinema Athos offers him a tissue, because Aramis hasn't stopped crying and sniffling.   
  
"Thank you," Aramis says, blowing his nose with the tissue.    
  
"You're welcome. It's the only one I have so hold on or stop before we arrive at home," Athos states, getting in the car and starts the engine.    
  
"Yes, yes, I'll stop in a minute," he says, smiling.    
  
Aramis eventually stops crying and the rest of the journey home passes in silence.    
  
"You know, you look like him," Aramis begins, once they are in bed. Athos is reading some papers for work and Aramis is at the computer, searching for what Athos thinks is the soundtrack.    
  
"Who do I look like?" he asks, looking at him and seeing that Aramis is on his iTunes buying a new album.    
  
"The Beast. The first time I met you, you were grumpy and almost mean," Aramis explains.   
  
"The Beast. You compared me to a fictional character. Okay. And what you'd look like? The Beauty?" he inquires. Only Aramis can say something like that and be sure that Athos doesn't kill him immediately.    
  
"If I think about it, yes. I'm the Beauty. I'm the only one that changed you for good. You lost the bad habits and you smile often. And sometimes you even laugh. So yes, I'd be the Beauty," Aramis replies, smiling.   
  
"I thought about you like Lumiere, instead. The chatty and charming one. Yes, you look like Lumiere and not Belle," he states, sure.   
  
"If I'd be Lumiere, you'd be Cogsworth and you don't look like him. You are the Beast. My Beast. And I'd be your beauty, if you want it or not," Aramis says. "Beside, for our first date you brought me to your family country house and you showed me the library," he adds, putting away the computer and looking Athos in the eyes.   
  
"Because I knew you loved the old versions of the classics," Athos admits.   
  
"I love books, and I don't stand arrogant people. I'm Belle!" he replies, smiling.   
  
Athos has to agree to that, because his fiance is right and because he is tired and he wants to sleep.   
  
Once the light is off Aramis kisses Athos with all he has and then, when Athos has his eyes already closed, he hears Aramis sings softly "Be Our Guest".   
  
He smiles, knowing that Aramis will be always his beauty, the one that transformed him from a beast into a "prince", a better person and he always tries to get better and better for him.   
  
With this thought and a smile on his face, he falls asleep.    



End file.
